AEP
by red-flower11
Summary: AU: Alternative Education Program. In which Sakura realizes, being stuck in a small classroom the size of your average closet with eight sexy, male, screw-ups isn't nearly as fun as it sounds. MultiSaku


Here I am, starting a story when in reality, I should be updating everything. Oh, well.

The idea for this story had been festering in my brain ever since last year, when I was assigned the duty of taking the lunch trays from the cafeteria, outside and a block down to the A.E.P. building. And every day I went there, I realized that there were only humans of the male variety there, which sparked an idea in my head and out popped this.

Sakura surrounded by hot male counterparts, in a small classroom.

Enjoy.

**A.E.P.**

Courtesy of:

_Red_

"I wasn't trying to _kill_ him. He just got _really_ annoying..."

"Itachi-san, you do understand you have placed multiple traps throughout the house? In places where your parents would normally pass by or lounge at."

"Of course, I do. I _was_ the one doing it, wasn't I?"

"Then you're aware that those traps were potentially fatal and have put your father in the hospital with a punctured lung?"

"I wasn't trying to _kill_ him, I was merely teaching him a lesson."

"In what, _dying_?"

"... Alright, fine. I was trying to kill him, it's not like I succeeded."

"_Attempting_ to kill people is still illegal."

"Fine. Just cart me off to the station, so I can stay the night, already."

"No, no, no, Itachi-san. You won't be going to the station, you'll just have to suffer through A.E.P. at school."

"...Well... isn't that just _great_?"

* * *

"And you attacked your English teacher, because...?"

"I-Well, he... He had it coming."

"_Of course_, he did. So, I'm correct when I assume the three students, four teachers, and two police officers that attempted to stop you also had it coming?"

"..."

"_Naruto?"_

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. You _do _know you'll have to go to Alternative now don't you?"

"What? Why?"

"Naruto. You broke four arms on a variety of people, three legs, two jaws, five fingers and you knocked out a poor girl's tooth. You've cursed that girl to a life of mockery and sadness, I hope you're happy with yourself."

"What? How the hell did I curse her to a life of sadness?"

"It was her _front_ tooth. She looks like a hockey player. Do you think any young man's going to want to date a girl like that?"

"Oh. Whoops. ...So, A.E.P.?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Guess what, Sasori-danna."

"What?"

"I put a bomb in the school gym-"

**BOOM!**

"And it just exploded, yeah."

"Was there anyone in there?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't think so..."

"Good. Because if there was, you could be charged with murder."

"Shit, yeah."

"DEIDARA! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU BLOW UP MY GYM!"

"AGH! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME, YEAH?"

* * *

"Who's he?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"_Another_ Uchiha? God, that family must feel ashamed... This one going to Alternative too?"

"Of course."

"What'd he do?"

"He's been charged with assault. Apparently, he threw a teenage girl into an empty janitorial trash can and broke her arm."

"Really?"

"A-yep."

"Wonder why..."

"Just ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you. He _is_ handcuffed to a chair in the police station, it's not like he has anything better to do."

"Alright then. I'll use my police authority to make him talk."

"You have fun."

"Hey! Uchiha! Why'd you throw that poor girl into a trashcan?"

"She was _stalking_ me."

"Why would she stalk you? And do you have any proof she was doing this?"

"_Proof?_ You want proof that that stupid bitch was following me _everywhere?_ Does the fact that my face looks nothing short of god-like mean _anything_ to _any_ of you blundering, donut ingesting_ tapeworms_? Why the hell _else_ would she _stalk_ me?"

"_Well_. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Shut the hell up you overweight bastard, and let me go."

"Sorry, no can do. You've been charged with assault. You _do_ know you broke the girl's arm when you tossed her into that trash can, right?"

"So _what?_ Am I going to have to pay that girl money or something?"

"Oh, no. Nothing that easy. You'll be stuck in A.E.P. for the rest of the school year. You know, limited freedom and small enclosed spaces? Lots and lots of day old cafeteria food? You'll have plenty of fun."

"Great. Just fucking _great_."

* * *

"Hey, Sasori-danna. I'm going to A.E.P in a week, yeah. It sucks."

"...Great."

"_Great?_ That's _horrible,_ yeah!"

"...Great."

"Are you even listening to me, yeah?"

"Deidara."

"What?"

"I'm trying to work on my new puppet. Now, could you shut-up?"

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Danna?"

"..."

"Danna?"

"..."

"Dan-?"

"_What?_"

"I'm going to go to alternative school! Why aren't you crying, yeah?"

"...!"

"AGH! DANNA! YOU STABBED ME!"

"Sasori, Deidara! Would you like to share your conversation with the class?"

"YEAH! DANNA STABBED ME WITH HIS STUPID PUPPET!"

"Let me see... Oh my goodness! You're gushing blood!"

"'CAUSE DANNA STABBED ME!"

"Is this true, Sasori?"

"...No."

"YEAH IT IS! YOU LYING DANNA!"

"_Sasori?_"

"...You'd stab him too, if you had to _constantly_ hear his annoying voice. It's like eating _nails_, while rubbing your face on the rusted side of a _barn_, and getting shot in the knees five times, while being beat in the chest with a spiked _caveman_ stick. No, you know what? It's _worse_."

"That's not very nice, Danna..."

"I'll escort _myself_ down to the office!"

* * *

"Hidan? Please answer number three."

"What? The fuck? I've never even heard of this shit!"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you fucking hard of hearing, you fat old bastard? I said, I've never fucking heard of this fucking shit!"

"Sir, you do not use that kind of language in my class!"

"What the fuck? Is that supposed to fucking mean something to me?"

"Hidan. If you continue to curse, I will send you to the office."

"_Curse?_ I'm fucking _cussing_ you fucking dumb ass. Hell, I'll go to the fucking office on my own!"

"Now wait a minute-"

"See ya, fuck face!"

* * *

"Pein?"

"...Yes?"

"This is a _river._"

"I realize that."

"Why did you ask me to follow you? We broke up already, I'm leaving-"

"Wait Konan, I want to try something. I need you to be here to witness it."

"...Fine. What?"

"I'm going to make it rain."

"With a hose?"

"Yes. With a hose."

"AH! Stop spraying that thing, it's making the dirt muddy and unstable!"

"Shh. I'm having my moment."

"What- AGH! PEIN!"

SPLASH.

"Ah. Konan, why did you jump in the river?"

"I DIDN'T -GASP- _JUMP_ IN! -GLURGH- I _SLIPPED_! -BLEGH- HELP! I CAN'T -BUBBLE- _SWIM!_"

"Hush. It's raining. Because of me. Me and my hose."

"..."

"Mm. I am done."

"..."

"Konan, you saw that didn't you?"

"..."

"Konan?"

"..."

"Hm. That can't be good."

* * *

"Madara. Cut your hair."

"No."

"Madara. Cut your hair."

"No."

"Cut it."

"No."

"It's too long. Cut it."

"No."

"It's a distraction. Cut it."

"No."

"_Madara_."

"No."

"If you don't, we'll be forced to place you A.E.P."

"So."

"Fine. You're going to be in A.E.P."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"Cut it."

"No."

* * *

"And again! Sakura Haruno has ranked top in the class! Great job, Haruno-san!"

Sakura smiled, pleased with her most recent success, "Thank you, Sensei. I tried my best." The teacher gleamed at his golden student, before clapping his hands to gain the rest of his not-so-golden students' attention.

"Alright then! Let's try our best, today as well!" And he shuffled over to the laptop placed on the podium in the middle of the classroom, a projector attached to it, allowing it to project the laptop's screen's contents onto the white board. "Okay, students. Today I want to go over the contents of this week's research paper!"

Sakura flipped open her own laptop, her head resting leniently against the palm of her left hand, as she scanned the subject matter and details of their latest project in the e-mail the teacher had sent the class. The guidelines were simple and Sakura allowed the corner of her mouth to quirk up into a smirk, because this project was going to be a piece of cake. Surreptitiously, she cast a glance over the classroom, gouging everyone else's reaction to the assignment.

There were jaws dropped, and groans from all directions and the pinkette rolled her eyes, turning back to her laptop screen. She was just about to close her e-mail when suddenly an IM window popped into existence in her upper left hand corner of her desktop.

**karin4ever says:** You're such a bitch.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. Two guesses as to who had sent that little piece off the delightful comment cake. She decided not to grace the red-headed girl with a glance, and simply replied to the insulting message.

**Sakura-haruno says:** Thank you. I take pride in it. It's a natural born talent, I'm sure _you've_ heard of it.

Sarcasm and indifference took you a long way in high school.

After smashing send, she immediately clicked the red x and the window disappeared as fast as it had come. She sighed, leaning back in her chair, as the teacher continued to explain the project to the incapable students of the class. Messages like that weren't uncommon on Sakura's IM account. Mainly because her ID wasn't that hard to guess, and her intelligence and nonchalant attitude sent the abrasive, envious girls raving.

Though Sakura couldn't quite understand what they could possibly be jealous about. After all, _they_ were the ones with the large breasts and the pretty faces. All she had was the brains. Something, most teenage girls weren't ever very covetous of. Perhaps, though, it wasn't entirely her cleverness that they wanted so badly, but her ability to keep her cool when put in the most embarrassing and humiliating situations. People like that, made hard for good bullying.

But really, Sakura wasn't all that cool-headed and blasé about everything. She only_ acted_ indifferent to the flustering things the other girls her age did to her. Such as hiding her clothes in the locker room during P.E. or 'accidentally' tripping on their own feet and spilling ramen noodles all over her or sticking tacks—_tacks—_in her customary seat during lunch.

Fortunately for her, her mother had brought her up to be a kind girl. She had told her, when something harsh or painful or embarrassing occurred the best way to leave with your dignity, was to ignore it. Simply ignore it. And eventually it will stop. Of course, it wasn't easy and sometimes she just felt like losing it and beating a girl to death, but she managed. And look where she was now. The Golden-Student, first-in-line for Valedictorian of her year, three scholarship offered, Perfect girl of her Senior class. That was four more things than most girls her age could say, and Sakura Haruno was damn proud of it.

Well. That and her unnaturally massive strength. A talent she put to good use in Phys. Ed.

"Hey, bitch."

Sakura glanced up briefly, from her laptop's luminescent screen, casting the speaker a noncommittal glare, before returning her attention to her laptop. She had been in the midsts of writing the opening paragraph to the aforementioned research project in History, taking an occasional sip of her strawberry milk, the bendy straw, looking oh-so-mature in the mouth of the carton, she wasn't at all pleased to be interrupted whilst in the throes of passion, er, writing diligently.

"What do you want? I'm sort of busy right now." She muttered in response to the greeting, subtly ignoring the insult thrown her way. It was the middle of lunch period. A time when Sakura was more than usually—always—alone, and despite popular belief she quite enjoyed the solitude. It gave her time to think, work, and drink pink colored milk in peace and contentment. Unfortunately for her, it didn't seem Queen Bee Karin cared much for her comfort or contentment, and was therefore taking it upon herself to personally interrupt the pinkette's alone time.

"You know what I want, _Sakura Haruno_? I _want_ you to get off your high and mighty pedestal!" Karin spat her name with ill disguised venom lacing every syllable, her hands on her hips. "Me and the rest of the school are tired of your ignorant attitude! You just think you're _perfect_, don't you?" Sakura gradually closed her laptop, feeling as if Karin were a tightly wound coil and the slightest amount of movement would set her to spring.

"It's the rest of the school and _I_. And no. I know I'm not perfect," She answered starkly, tugging her carton towards her and placing the straw between her cherry lip-gloss covered lips. "Human perfection does not exist. If a human were to be perfect, then they would lack the minute mistakes that riddle the human existence and would therefore lack what one must have to be referred to as human being. Hence, _human perfection_ is something of an oxymoron." Sakura sucked down the last remnants of her strawberry milk, filling the dank silence that followed her explanation with a sound akin to a vacuum cleaner, as she struggled to completely empty the carton.

"...Did you just call me a moron?" Karin hissed, her nails, manicured to perfection, digging into her hips as she attempted to restrain her anger and her urge to attack Sakura then and there. The pinkette raised an equally pink eyebrow, taking pleasure in the irate expression marring the red-head's face.

"If you don't even know what an oxymoron is, then I don't think I'd even need to _call _you a moron for anyone to notice that you are very much, moronic." As soon as the words fell from her lips, Sakura knew she had went to far. She had tried her hardest to keep her school record clear of any blots, it wouldn't do to have _Suspended_ permanently tarnishing its surface for every college to see. Of course, it was slowly getting increasingly difficult, what with the constant stream of irritated teenage girls following her everywhere, just to try and get a reaction out of her. And the scene that was beginning to play out before her very eyes, with the way things were going, a fight would ensue after school, if not that very moment.

"You annoying little whore!" Karin all but screeched, bits of saliva flying out of her mouth and her red eyes narrowing behind clear lens, surrounded by black frames. The red-head bent to Sakura's level—Sakura being the one sitting—her face contorted with rage, before abruptly converting to a sinister smirk, the lights overhead glinting off the glass of her thick spectacles. Sakura blinked at the blatant expression of self-satisfaction that was being so obviously flaunted by the red-head standing so close to her, and decided on voicing her confusion at the sudden change of attitude.

"What's with the complacent smirk?" She questioned, attempting not to sound half as interested as she actually was, prudently placing her milk carton onto the laminate surface of the lunch table. Karin leaned back, finally extricating herself from Sakura's personal bubble, her hands still resting at her hips, giving her the image of authority, as she emitted the air of something akin to a mother who had just thought of an unorthodox way of punishing her disruptive child.

"Well, _Sakura_ I was just thinking of a great way to settle this little tennis match of back and forth insults between us." The fashion in which she spoke made Sakura want to cringe every word laced with deliberately unconcealed malice, though her curiosity outdid her caution and her usual ample amount of logic. The likes of which usually managed to be the attributes to thank for getting her out of trouble when she needed to.

"And what would that be, pray tell?" Sakura queried, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest, a nonchalant eyebrow raised in prying interest. Karin's smirk of satisfaction grew, looking quite the portrait of a fisherman who had just realized a gullible fish had nibbled at his bait. The picture was nothing but unnerving.

"Obviously—and I thought someone as _intelligent_ as you would have thought of this by now—but why don't we have some _adverse conversation_ after school? The _talk_ could be_ stimulating_ to say the least._" _Sakura wasn't sure if she was more astonished by the fact that a girl like Karin even knew words like _adverse_ and _stimulating_ or that the teenager had just suggested they schedule a fight later. Sakura almost snorted with the effort to retain the laugh that bubbled in her throat.

"Are you kidding me? I have much better things to do then have stimulating _conversation_ with someone like you," Sakura chortled, and knew quite well that Karin would interpret her words as an insult and would then presumably take offense, swearing that one day the pinkette would get what was coming to her. Though, all that Sakura could think of that could possibly be _coming to her_ was a high-class scholarship for a wealthy college, and if that was the case, then she would welcome what was coming to her with open arms and a smile.

"Really? Well, okay then."

Sakura about got whiplash from the force at which she jerked her head as she stared openly at the red-head before her. Had she just said what Sakura thought she said? Her reaction caused Karin's smirk to spread like liquid nitrogen even wider across her lipstick covered lips and Sakura internally scolded herself for presenting the said reaction that had the girl inwardly raving in accomplished glory. "Oh, and one more thing before I go, _Sakura-chan_. I heard your mom died three years ago. Is that true?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, suspicion so very obvious on her face as she growled, "Yeah. What about it?" If it were even possible for Karin's smirk to grow any larger than her ego, it seemed it just had as she leaned onto the edge of the lunch table, her cheek resting against her shoulder.

"I was just thinking what a lucky bitch she was, not having to deal with a bratty little slut like you—"

Before Sakura could even register the absolutely delirious fury that immediately surged through her veins, she was standing to her feet and her hand was slashing across the red-head's cheek. And her mouth was open, and words were being bitten out before she could even attempt to stop them, though she wasn't sure she even wanted to.

"You shitty pathetic excuse for a human being had better shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you. Consider your offer, _taken_. I'll see you after school, you stupid bitch."

* * *

Occasionally—and only occasionally—Sakura found herself regretting her own actions, and as the pink-haired teen trotted by the empty lot _just_ far enough off school property that they couldn't force students to stop fighting by threatening them with detention, Karin and her equally crazy but slightly less devious cronies pounced—seemingly out of nowhere—poised to strike. She cast the four girls before her a rather contemptuous glance, because, although her will to utterly _destroy_ Karin had faded, it didn't mean she liked her anymore than she had earlier.

"Karin." Sakura shifted her shoulder bag off of her shoulder and onto the dirt covered pavement, her eyes boring into the crimson orbs of the red-head standing opposite her, even as she knelt to her knees in order to place the binder and textbook on the cement, their eyes never left each other's. It was as if their pupils were connected by an invisible string that would not allow either of them to look away. And neither of them wanted to.

"Sakura. I see you're as prim and perfect as ever." Karin crossed her arms, her strangely styled hair—combed neatly on the right side and static electrified on the left—ruffling slightly in the gentle breeze that brushed past them. Sakura rose back to her feet, her customary military issue black boots creating a scuffing sound on the dusty remnants of what must have been asphalt before it had whithered down into nothing but gray-black powder.

"I see you're as bitchy and stylish as ever," Sakura retorted, moving to pull her pink locks into a tight bun at the top of her head, with the black tie previously around her wrist. She didn't want her hair falling into her face when she was kicking ass. Karin's eyes finally left hers and followed her hands as they came to rest tensely at her sides after having tied up her hair.

"Touché. Also, I hope you know, if you try to kill me I have hired men to _personally_ stop you." Sakura raised her right eyebrow, before folding her own arms across her chest, her left hip jutting to the side.

"Are you serious? What kind of fight would this be, if I can't even touch you?" She questioned, her voice coming out in a sneer as her green eyes surreptitiously roved the premises in search of the aforementioned _hired men_. Her visual hunt came up fruitless and she dubbed the notion a lie created with the intention of scaring her.

Karin giggled in a sickly sweet soprano, "Who said _anything_ about fighting? You're so silly, _Sakura-chan_, I believe I said adverse _conversation_, which generally means _talking_. I was under the impression you understood that." As Karin spoke in her mockingly saccharine voice, her three other minions smirked in unison and Sakura inwardly wondered if they had rehearsed before she had arrived.

"Alright then. We won't use physical violence." Even as she said the words, Sakura knew the other four girls didn't believe her at all, and she tugged her green and white Konoha High blazer off her shoulders and tossed it on top of her battered, beige bag. Her words said she wasn't going to attack Karin, but her actions screamed "Death to all" and the three lackeys standing at her flanks cringed away from the amount of _intent to kill_ that emanated off of her in waves.

Karin tousled the already disheveled side of her flaming red hair and then examined her lavender colored nail polish. "I supposed then you're curious as to what two women like us could possibly wish to talk about, yes?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Good. I believe that if teenage girls acted a little more civilized, then needless fights would occur much less, don't you agree?"

Sakura, ever the smart-mouth, replied, "Actually, among girls fighting is more often verbal or psychological, such as spreading false rumors about another girl. In fact, forty-seven percent of boys are more likely to get into a physical fight compared to the girls' twenty-seven percent. So, no. I don't agree." Karin's face remained benevolent, but the small twitch of muscle at the edge of her temple was a tell-tale sign of escalating anger and irritation. Sakura grinned, if Karin really didn't intend to get physical with her then she was determined to use her sarcasm and intelligence to beat her into dust. Theoretically, of course.

"You're a spiteful bitch, because no one ever loved you, aren't you? I mean, mommy's dead and Daddy's in jail, life must have been hard for you," Karin's sinister I've-just-won smirk played across her lips, and her eyes lit with glee, as her subordinates giggled in perfect unison once more.

Sakura didn't yell. She didn't screech insults. She didn't break down and cry. She didn't run. She swallowed her anger, and braced herself. She was _not_ gonna be the one to lunge first.

"You're probably right. At least_ I_ have an excuse. Everyone knows you're just a spiteful bitch because you know you're going to drop out of high school, become a mindless whore and spend the rest of—or what's left of—your life fucking your _brains_ out and getting raped by your dad, spending your spare time _murdering_ at the very least seventeen innocent babies that will never be born, because their mother was a slut who's never once heard of the word _responsibility_."

"You bitch!"

Before she could take a breath, Sakura felt herself pounced to the pavement her head cracking against the hard surface. She winced, but found that despite the head-splitting pain that instantly erupted, she could finally _utterly destroy_ Karin. And she would enjoy it.

"You stupid-ass bitch! I'll kill you for that!" Karin's high-pitch scream was lost on Sakura, as the red-head gripped a chunk of pink hair in her fingers and jerked backwards with all her strength, her face twisting into an ugly expression of frustration and rage. Sakura withheld the shriek of pain that attempted to fight free of her pursed lips, before wrapping her hands around Karin's flailing forearms and thrusting every ounce of her strength into her upper body as she launched Karin off of her.

Karin shouted something, but Sakura didn't even try to understand, as she instantly sprung to her feet, holding her fists in front of her face and her knees bent into a position ready to strike. And as Karin leaped at her, her hands outstretched like a cat after a mouse, Sakura saw out of the peripherals of her eyes, the other three girls coming at her and she inwardly cursed her rotten luck.

As Karin neared, Sakura estimated the distance between them, albeit it wasn't very much and she had to think fast, immediately her right foot flung up just in time to catch the red-head in the gut and send her shooting to the side and momentarily out of the way. Unfortunately, there was no time for Sakura to celebrate as another girl attempted to tackle her.

"Oomph!" The pinkette grunted as the teen collided with her and the two of them sailed backwards before crashing to the asphalt, dusty smoke being kicked into the air by the dirt underneath the girls' shoes making her green eyes water.

Hurriedly, Sakura wedged the balls of her feet underneath the girl that lay on top of her groaning, and utilized the strength in her legs to propel her over the pinkette's head and head-first into the cement. During her kangaroo-kick, another one of Karin's minions came rushing over to her with full intentions to stomp the ever loving daylights out of her, of course, if she wanted to beat the hell out of Karin, Sakura was going to have to stop such notions from happening. As the girl's foot came down targeting Sakura's face, Sakura slid away using the gritty sandpaper-like ground as leverage to dodge the high-heeled shoe just in time.

"Damn-it! Get back here you bitch!"

Sakura somersaulted to her heels and lunged a well-aimed punch at the girl's nose. The instant she felt her knuckles collide with bone and a resounding CRACK ring in her ears she knew she had broken it. Blood immediately poured from the girl's nostrils and she fell to her knees, tears instantly spilling down her cheeks. Sakura pivoted on her heel, driving out any pity she had for the girl, to face Karin who was holding her stomach and moaning in pain the last of her cronies attempting to help her to her feet.

The abrupt rush of adrenaline that scored through her veins seemed like enough of a reason to beat Karin to death, but suddenly she hesitated. What was she doing? She was going to risk everything, her education, her future, her life, _just_ to get a few good punches in on a bitch who wasn't even worth it? No, she needed to stop. She should just let it go now, while she can still get away with self-defense as an excuse. She lowered her fists. "Karin I—"

"_I was just thinking what a lucky bitch she was, not having to deal with a bratty little slut like you."_

"_You're a spiteful bitch, because no one ever loved you, aren't you? I mean, mommy's dead and Daddy's in jail, life must have been hard for you."_

Karin's words sounded in her mind and reverberated off the sides of her skull, and she snarled. No. This stupid bitch didn't deserve her mercy. She carelessly insulted her parents and her and everyone else who's ever dared to be better than her. No. Karin _deserved_ to rot in the fieriest pits of hell. But punching her to death would surmise for the moment.

"_Karin I—_What? Are you finally going to walk away, like the scared little girl you _are_, huh?" Karin sneered, suddenly regaining the ability to speak as she flexed her fists and threw her lackey off. Sakura watched as the subordinate stumbled back with a weary stare in her direction, and she decided she would let her out without injury. Despite the way it may seem currently, Sakura didn't actually take joy in pulverizing people she didn't have any grudge against.

"_Karin I_ hate you, and now, I'm going to _kill_ you," Sakura hissed, before leaning back on her haunches, all her energy in the balls of her feet once more and pouncing at Karin, her bodyweight overtaking the red-head's and sending her collapsing to the concrete. Before the teen could protest or even _attempt_ to fight back, Sakura raised her arm back and with every fiber of her being, shot her fist down like a bullet hot out of a shotgun into Karin's face. The sound of her glasses shattering didn't even make Sakura hesitate as she lifted her other fist, and slung it as hard as she could against the girl's skull. Even the ungodly cracks that resonated throughout her eardrums didn't stop her.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

However, the commanding noise of a police officer's voice _did_ make her falter and she stopped in her ministrations as two men pounded over towards her. One of them, a big burly one, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and yanked her up and off of the red-head, the other had his fingers to the unconscious body that was Karin, checking her pulse. And it was then that Sakura realized just what she had done. If the blood pooling from Karin's head, or the read smears on the back of her fingers weren't enough off a sign. Dread instantly quelled in the pit of her stomach and she gaped like a fish, before managing to utter any words.

"Is... Is she alive?" She croaked, her voice coming out hoarse. The officer shot her a grave, disgusted look, before tugging a hand held two-way radio from his belt where it was clipped, and held it to his lips.

"This is three-oh-nine to dispatch. I need an ambulance over at two-oh-three-two, behind the high school, we have three injured girls. Over." The fact that he had used the word _injured_ calmed Sakura's jumping nerves and racing heart, if only slightly and she exhaled deeply.

"I wouldn't be so relieved yet. You can bet you're ass little girl that you'll be going down to the police station." Of course, Sakura knew that, but she felt now wasn't the time to inform the officer of the fact and she kept her mouth shut. She knew it was bad. She knew she could very well be carted of to jail for assault, and she felt as if she were drowning in her own cesspit of self-pity and regret.

* * *

"I need your name."

"Sakura Haruno."

"You _do_ understand, Sakura Haruno, that you bludgeoned a girl to near death yesterday, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you _do_ know you could be sentenced to jail, if the aforementioned girl's parent's file assault, yes?"

"Yes."

"You seem oddly compliant, for a girl who just beat the hell out of three people. Most people that come down here for assault are a little more verbal."

"I don't attack unless I'm provoked, sir."

"Ah. Does that mean you're telling me that this Karin girl provoked you?"

"Yes."

"And how did she do that?"

"She called my mother a bitch."

"Aa, that's what it always comes down to when it comes to fights. He called my mom this, she said my mommy was this. And so on. You see to me, that's a pathetic excuse to fight. Your mother can defend herself you know, you just worry about your own self. What makes you think you're any different, Sakura Haruno?"

"Well. I guess the only difference is my mother _can't_ defend herself. My mom's dead."

"..."

"..."

"Is she now?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can see where that would have provoked someone... Hm. You know what Sakura Haruno, I think you may have just saved yourself."

"Sir?"

"I won't send you to jail, or Juvenile."

"Why?"

"Because it seems you've got a good education on your hands if this report card here isn't lying. We're supposed to make you a better citizen of society, sentencing you to a life without a high school diploma wouldn't help the matter. So instead—because I like you—I'm sentencing you to a life of small classrooms, little food and bad learning conditions."

"That would be?"

"Why A.E.P. of course."

* * *

"Four-oh-six, four-oh-six, four-oh-six... Ah!" Sakura hit the break pedal and her truck screeched to a halt, with curious eyes she cast the small, dank building a once over. It was a building the size of, perhaps a trailer, _maybe_, it had black entrails dotting the bricks, that which could only be identified as mold, at the sight of it, Sakura cringed. Even the parking lot managed to look whithered and foreboding, and as Sakura pulled into it, she felt like a child crossing into an insane old man's yard with a sign that clearly stated NO TRESPASSING.

She swallowed, and parked her truck tugging the keys from the ignition. It was roughly ten A.M—the time she was scheduled to arrive at the A.E.P. building—she would then pick up where she left off in high school, and continue the rest of her senior year in the moderate isolation that was A.E.P. Sakura sighed, gathering her school things in her arms, it had been almost a week since she fought with Karin and the others.

The girl whose nose she shattered and the one she knocked unconscious were released from the hospital the day after they were admitted. Karin was due to leave at six P.M. later that day, Sakura planned to go visit her again then too. She had been frequently seeing the red-head and dropping off half-assed apology flowers, every time she went, Karin turned her nose up at her. Sakura was okay with that. She didn't need for the girl to be her best friend or anything, she just wanted to make-up for beating her half to death.

Suddenly, there was a knocking against her car window, that jolted Sakura from her reverie and she jerked her head to see just who was outside her car. A silver-haired man, not much older than her, was smiling through the glass, his knuckled rapping on it once more. Quickly, Sakura opened her car door, and stepped out.

"Hello. You must be Sakura Haruno. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I keep an eye on the A.E.P. boys." He held out a gloved hand and cautiously Sakura took it, expecting him to shake it in greeting. Instead, he abruptly tugged her in the direction of the ominous building, and she grunted at how much force he pulled her with.

"What are you—"

He stopped at the front door, grimy and caked with brown smudge, and smiled warmly at her. She blushed, at the sudden tenderness of his hold, and flinched away from him. He seemed to notice her movement, and his warm smile suddenly melted into a crooked grin.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Glad to have you here in the A.E.P. room with us. Well, not really glad but, you know. You're the first girl to be in here all year. Enjoy. Oh, and be careful. The guys can get a little... _rough_." And with that he placed her hand, that he still held hostage in his, to his lips, his sinister smirk still firmly in place as he did so. Sakura recoiled. If _this_ was what the teacher was like, Sakura _really_ didn't want to see the students.

"Come along, then. It's time to introduce you to the rest of my crew," Kakashi gleamed, his hold on her hand never ceasing as he threw the front door open, Sakura supposed he could sense she was thinking of trying to escape. As Kakashi dragged her in, Sakura found that the inside wasn't much better than the outside.

The dull gray wallpaper that lined the walls was peeling negligently in random places and the carpet was littered with stains. The mismatched desks were carved into and defaced with black pen gauges and sharpie graffiti, and the second set of desks with the walls that attempted to keep the students that sat in them from interacting with each other, weren't any more decent. Sakura gulped. Kakashi must have detected her fear, because his grip on her hand tightened and he tugged her closer to him.

"BOYS, GET IN HERE! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" He hollered, and Sakura could feel her ears ringing. When no one came through the brown door that was nearly hanging off it's hinges in the back corner of the room Kakashi continued, "AND SHE'S A GIRL!"

Almost instantly the small room was filled with deprived looking males, their eyes glowing with anticipation as they all stared at Sakura, eying her and giving her a once over and trying to determine if she was one of them or not, all at the same time.

"This is Sakura-chan. And she's going to be staying with us for the _rest_ of the year."

* * *

And there you have it. The first chapter.

Chapter two: Let the sexual molestation begin! Hahaha!

I'm kidding. (OR AM I?)

Review for chapter two and updates of my other stories.

Thank you for reading!,

Red


End file.
